Feedback Update: Eastern and Me
Greetings all and welcome to a second feedback update for our exciting Silksong Quest Series and this time it's the turn of Eastern and Me. As always seems to be the case with quests, it's the rewards that we really want to look at this time around. This time we, and you it seems, want to focus on one new reward in particular - the new Electrical Floors. Now we firstly want to apologize as we introduced a boss at a level nobody could possibly get - 121. However, now you can with our new dungeoneering potion. With the necessary herblore level and ingredients, you can now boost your dungeoneering by an additional 3 points up to 123. That's not all because to make the electrical floors even more special they are now unlocked at level 120. To allow a wider range of bosses for you to fight, we've also added a super and extreme dungeoneering potion to the game which will boost your level up to 125 and 128 respectively. That's 5 new super high level bosses on 5 super high level floors to help you get 200 million XP. You may have noticed that that means one more boss than before - we won't tell you too much you're just going to have to find out. Another feedback trend that applies here is that dungeoneering feedback leads to better rewards - this time is no different. Well, today is just the one but it is awesome to say the least. We'll leave the details up to you but it is shockingly good what we've managed to put together at the speed of lightning. And, yes, that may have been a clue. See you next week! ---- Dungeoneering Potions Three new potions for boosting dungeoneering were added with this update - regular, super and extreme. The regular potion boosts by 3 levels, the super by 5 and the extreme by 8. The extreme potion is the only one which is untradeable. The boost from the potions lasts longer than any other boost - it will run out after around 2 minutes but the timer will freeze when the player enters a dungeon. This allows players to complete floors higher than their levels, including the bonus Electrical Floors, without getting kicked out when they reach their normal level again. To make a regular dungeoneering potion, 47 Herblore is needed, with 67 for the super and 85 for the extreme. The ingredients required to make a regular potion are a vial of water, clean irit and ground monkey bones (made by putting monkey bones in a pestle and mortar). To make the super potion, a regular dungeoneering potion and ground wolf bones (made in the same way) are required. Finally, an extreme potion takes a super potion and ground wyvern bones (made in the same way) to make. Electrical Floors The electrical floors now unlock from levels 121 to 128 - meaning they will all need potions to complete even at true mastery. The levels for each new floor and boss are given in the tables below: Dla'Vek the Automaton Dla'Vek is the only new boss to be introduced with this update and can only be fought at level 127 Dungeoneering on the Electrical Floors. Dla'Vek is the closest to a Kal'Gerion demon to be found in the Electrical Floors - he is a robot designed to mimic his demon masters and guard the floors. The automaton has a special intoduction cutscene before his fight - much like Kal'Ger the Warmonger - in which he is powered up by a technician with a circle of pylons. Electricity arcs out of them and into the demon, who wakes up, one hits the scientist and then turns to face the player. The automaton is powered by the circle of pylons and he cannot leave this circle during the fight - meaning only magic and ranged must be dealt with but these are devastating nevertheless. Each different attack is preceded by a different cry from Dla'Vek in his metallic voice: *''Freedom is mine!'' - when activated *''Feel the potential difference!'' - lightning will arc out from Dla'Vek's fingers and hit the player twice with a powerful magic attack that can hit up to a total of 700 damage on each difference. *''Fragmentation!'' - a shard of metal will snap off from a piece of machinery and fly into a player - hitting up to 450 ranged damage. *''Power surge!'' - pure energy will blast from the center of Dla'Vek's body and hit every player for up to 800 damage through any protection prayers. *''Your god has no logic!'' - any praying players will be thrown across the room and hit for up to 500 melee damage while turning the prayer off. *''Feed my power!'' - one player will be connected to a pylon by lightning and their lifepoints will be transferred to Dla'Vek at the rate of 5 every seconds. Other players must stop this by attacking the pylons, which have 100 lifepoints each. The attack will last for 60 seconds (300 damage/healing) before stopping automatically - the only escape for solo players. *''You annoy my light receptors. Be gone!'' - when Dla'Vek reaches 25% health, the player who has dealt him the most damage will be teleported next to the Smuggler. *''Victory for the master!'' - if any player is killed. *''Systems failing...'' - when killed himself. Below 25% health, the pylons become attackable. Each has 100 lifepoints and there are 8 to destroy. Dla'Vek will attack the player/s while they destroy the pylons but they must be destroyed before Dla'Vek is killed or he will simply heal back up to 40% health. When killed, Dla'Vek can drop the 'Technician's Journal' notes - an account of how the automaton was created - and, rarely, electrified melee weapons (maul, spear, two-handed sword, longsword, battlaxe, warhammer, dagger, rapier). Electrified weapons have the same bonuses as primal equipment except with an additional +5 prayer bonus and a passive special effect that will occasionally deal extra magic damage based on the players' combat level. Lightning Spellbook The latest reward from dungeoneering is a whole new spellbook. It requires 80 Dungeoneering and 80 Magic to buy and costs 200,000 tokens. Much like Glophren's Spellbook from the Champions' Challenge, the player automatically switches to this spellbook after the spellbook item is equipped in the shield slot. As with Glophren, the item itself is two-handed. The spells available are shown in the table below: max damage is '''without' any bonuses from staffs, potions etc..'' Category:Spells Category:Potions Category:Dungeoneering Category:Spellbooks